A microprocessor-based instrument to measure temperature with a precision thermistor is being developed for general laboratory use as well as long-term evaluation of thermistor stability over a wide temperature range. Several operating modes allow sampling rate to be traded off against frequency of adjuqtment of thermistor power and automatic zeroing. Control of thermistor power will minimize self-heating errors.